The present disclosure relates generally to an arrangement for, and a method of, compatibly docking a cordless, electro-optical reader with different docking stations, e.g., desktop, wall-mount, or presentation cradles, that have station contacts located at different locations.
Both laser-based and solid-state, imager-based readers, also known as scanners, have been used, in both handheld and/or hands-free modes of operation, to electro-optically read symbol targets, such as one- and/or two-dimensional bar code symbols, to be decoded, as well as document targets, such as forms, labels, receipts, prescriptions, drivers' licenses, identification badges, payment/loyalty cards, and the like, to be imaged. In the hands-free mode, the reader is stationary, and a user typically presents a target to a window of the reader in a presentation mode. In the handheld mode, the reader is movable, and the user typically holds the reader in his or her hand, aims the reader at the target, and manually actuates a trigger to initiate reading.
The user may first lift the reader from a countertop or like support surface, or from a docking station, such as a stand or cradle, mounted on a support surface. There are different types of docking stations. For example, one type is a desktop cradle in which the reader is docked in an inactive reading state with its handle generally parallel to a horizontal countertop; another is a wall-mount cradle in which the reader is docked in an inactive reading state with its handle generally parallel to a vertical wall; and still another type is a presentation cradle in which the reader is docked in an active reading state with its handle generally tilted forwardly relative to a horizontal countertop.
Many such readers are cordless and, when removed from their cradles, require an on-board, rechargeable battery pack to provide electrical power for operation. Each aforementioned cradle has a pair of electrical, station contacts typically used for recharging the battery pack when the reader is docked. Each aforementioned cradle also has additional electrical, station contacts typically used for sending electrical signals, e.g., data and control signals, to and from the reader when the reader is docked. These station contacts are typically located at different locations, oriented at different orientations, and face in different directions, in their cradles. For example, the presentation cradle advantageously has tilted station contacts to contact with tilted housing contacts on the battery pack of the forwardly tilted reader with an increased contact force due to a forward moment of inertia provided by the forwardly tilted reader. For wall-mount and desktop cradles, the station contacts advantageously lie vertically to contact with bottom-facing housing contacts on the battery pack of the reader. Although the known battery packs are generally satisfactory for their intended purpose, each battery pack can only be used with one type of cradle.
Accordingly, there is a need to make a battery pack compatible with more than one type of cradle.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and locations of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The method and arrangement components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.